otogifandomcom-20200222-history
"Farewell Rooster, Hello Year of the Dog"
Event Period Event duration: 27/12/2017 (3PM) ~ 10/01/2018 (3PM) 1st half ranking: until 01/01/2018 (3PM) 2nd half ranking: until 10/01/2018 (3PM) Reward Claim: until 13/01/2018 (3PM) ♦ All times are based on the GMT +8 time zone. Intro Out with the old, in with the new. An end to one year, a beginning to the next. As is custom every year, a celebration of times past and times to come is here. The goddess Amaterasu awakes from her hibernation to beckon her spirit kin to welcome the new year. A ceremony to beckon the sun to illuminate the world once more. And who better to lead the festivities than the sprightly newcomer—Orthrus. Fear not, A more steady spirit is also on hand to guide the young pup. Yata Garashi will undoubtedly muzzle any youthful impudence. So let us turn our attention to the most odd couple, and see if they can ring in the New Year's ceremony without fail. Event Summary 1. How to participate in the Event - Once you reach Lv5, you can participate in the Event! - During the Event, after completing the Event Story, you will receive chapter daemon rewards, "Shimekazari" (Used for daemons exchange) and Event points (Used for ranking). - Through ranking, you can receive the special daemon Orthrus [Festival]. 2. Receive daemons by completing story chapters - There are a total of 4 chapters in this Story Event. After completing each chapter, you will receive the corresponding scenario daemon as a reward! - The Event battle rules are similar to normal battles, and the same team can be used. Do make use of type nullify and team type bonus! 3. Battle diligently to obtain "Shimekazari" - During Event battles, there is a medium chance of "Shimekazari" drops. - Event daemons' special abilities, some abilities and skill strike rewards can affect the drop rate of "Shimekazari". - The Boss of each battle has a chance of dropping more "Shimekazari"! So concentrate your firepower on attacking the Boss! 4. Use "Shimekazari" to Exchange for chapter daemons - After the end of each chapter, the chapter daemon exchange will become available. - Exchange consumes "Shimekazari" obtained from battles. 5. Event Points - You will receive a fixed amount of Event points after the end of each Event battle. - Your battle rating will affect the Event points reward. - Event points will be used for ranking. 6. Ranking and Rewards - There are 3 event rankings; first half ranking, second half ranking and overall ranking, which is based on the Event Points accumulated within the respective time frame for calculation of ranking. - The rewards you receive will be based on your ranking (The best reward is the daemon Orthrus Festival) - First half: 27/12/2017 15:00:00 ~ 01/03/2018 14:59:59 - Second half: 01/03/2018 15:00:00 ~ 01/10/2018 14:59:59 - Overall: 27/12/2017 15:00:00 ~ 01/10/2018 14:59:59 7. Battle star rating - During the Event, there will be a star rating after each battle. - The higher the battle rating, the greater the amount of soulstones and Event points rewards received. - Battle star rating will be included in Achievements. - During the Event, the progress of each chapter is dependent on the star rating, and you also stand to receive additional "Shimekazari"! 8. Special Ability Daemon assistance - ☆4 Kagami Mochi: Increases the Skill DMG of all allies by 33%~100% during the Event. - ☆5 Yatagarasu [Festival]: Increases the total Event Points by 33%~100%. - ☆4 Miki Sake: Double "Shimekazari" drops by 33%~100% (Increases with each LB). - The above daemons do not need to participate in battle for their special abilities to take effect. - For each limit break by the above daemons, the special ability effect increases. (33% → 49.75% → 66.5% → 83.25% → 100%) - ☆4 Kagami Mochi,☆5 Yatagarasu [Festival], ☆4 Miki Sake have now been added to jewel summon, and will be removed on 01/10/2018 14:59:59. During this period, the odds of summoning these daemons will be increased by 3 times. 9. Event Daemons - ☆3 Senri: Slightly increases the drop rate of "Shimekazari". - ☆4 Bastet: Slightly increases the drop rate of "Shimekazari". - ☆4 Fyre Chariot: Slightly increases the drop rate of "Shimekazari". - ☆5 Tomcat Charming: Moderately increases the drop rate of "Shimekazari". - ☆5 Orthrus [Festival]: Moderately increases the drop rate of "Shimekazari". - The above daemons do not need to participate in battle for their special abilities to take effect. 10. Other - Once 3 stars have been achieved in a battle, player can choose to use 3 times the SE cost to obtain 3 times the battle reward. Special Ability Daemons Event Ability Daemons Story Daemon Rewards Story Item Rewards Exchange Event Ranking Rewards First Half= |-| Second Half= |-| Overall= Limited Time Jewel Summon {{{{ *Note: The number of Event pts that is listed here is the safest and is inside the actual cut-off but is still close to the cut-off. Event Gallery Kagami Mochi Story Render.png Yatagarasu Festival Story Render.png Miki Sake Story Render.png Senri Story Render.png Bastet Story Render.png Fyre Chariot Story Render.png Tomcat Charming Story Render.png Orthrus Festival Story Render.png Loki Ceremony Story Render.png Goddess Amaterasu Story Render.png Galea Elf Story Render.png Lucky Quiver Story Render.png Orthrus Ceremony Icon Artwork.png Tomcat Charming Weibo Wallpaper.png Kagami Mochi Yatagarasu Festival Miki Sake Square.png Senri Bastet Fyre Chariot Square.png Farewell Rooster, Hello Year of the Dog Event Banner.png Farewell Rooster, Hello Year of the Dog Facebook Cover.png